Snorkel Zombie
Snorkel Zombie is the 12th zombie encountered in Adventure Mode in Plants vs. Zombies. The Snorkel Zombie is able to submerge and progress underwater in the Pool, avoiding hits from all plants except for lobbed-shot plants. They will come up to eat any plants in their way. This is the only time they are vulnerable to normal shots. It makes its reappearance in Plants vs. Zombies 2 as a zombie in Big Wave Beach. It can submerge like in Plants vs. Zombies, but it makes progress on foot when it reaches the shorelines. Description The Snorkel Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies ''wears a broken snorkeling mask with orange outlinings that exposes its eyes. It has an armfloat on its left arm. For its torso wearing, it dons a white colored tank top with a printed design that says "I love Brains!", a red colored shorts as its swimming trunks, and one dark-red colored snorkeling foot fin. In ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, it went through an major redesigning along with its animation. The Snorkel Zombie now wears an intact snorkeling mask with a white colored outlinings. The color of the sides of the snorkeling mask is orange. Its whistle snorkel is colored yellow on the upper part and white on the lower part respectively. It does not wear anything on its torso and it wears a red colored shorter version of the swimming shorts of its first variation, except it now has white linings on its sides. Its snorkeling foot fins is now colored lime-green. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' SNORKEL ZOMBIE Snorkel zombies can swim underwater. Toughness: low Special: submerges to avoid attacks Only appears in the pool Zombies don't breathe. They don't need air. So why does Snorkel Zombie need a snorkel to swim underwater? Answer: peer pressure. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic Snorkel zombies can swim underwater. Special: submerges to avoid attacks Snorkel Zombie has a hard time getting the Bikini Zombies. He's tried offering them flowers, jewelry, and even chocolate-covered brains. But nothing seems to work. They just can't seem to see past the snorkel on his face. Overview ''Plants vs. Zombies The Snorkel Zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon absorbing 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. It does not degrade if it is killed underwater. Plants vs. Zombies 2 The Snorkel Zombie absorbs 17 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon absorbing 8.5 normal damage shots before dying at 17 normal damage shots. Appearances Plants vs. Zombies *Adventure Mode: 3-3, 3-4, 3-5, 3-7, 3-10 *Mini-games: Zombiquarium, Big Trouble Little Zombie *Puzzle Mode: Last Stand: Pool, Last Stand: Endless *Survival Mode: all Pool and Fog levels *Co-op Mode: Co-op Pool, Co-op Hard Pool, Co-op Endless Plants vs. Zombies 2 Player's House: Piñata Party Big Wave Beach: Days 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32 and Tiki Torch-er Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies General Aside from forcing them to come up to eat plants, there are several ways to kill Snorkel Zombies. They can be hit while underwater by or killed by instant kills such as Tangle Kelps, Doom-shrooms (which are woken by Coffee Beans), and others. The easiest way to combat them is by placing a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin on a Lily Pad. When surfaced, they act like regular Ducky Tube Zombies, so they should not be too hard to kill. When they are surfaced, the player can use a Snow Pea to slow them down. More often that not, a player encountering Snorkel Zombies for the very first time will die several times before figuring out how to beat them. Among others, one strategy to beat them without luring them up to eat something is to use a Chomper on top of a Lily Pad. A bit expensive, but highly reusable and works very well. A second strategy is to simply use a Squash on a Lily Pad. Another strategy is to use at least one catapult plant on the pool areas, as they can attack this zombie even if it is submerged. It is also a cheaper way to deal with them while getting the Don't Pea in the Pool achievement. Zombiquarium mini-game In the mini-game Zombiquarium the player spends five sun to feed them brains (up to three can be in the tank at a time) to the Snorkel Zombies, which produce sun in turn. The player can also use sun to buy more zombies or to buy the trophy and win the level. Just make sure to feed the Snorkel Zombies every couple of minutes; to tell when they are hungry, the player can keep a brain floating in the tank and wait until they swim towards it. They will turn green when they get hungry, and will die if the player do not feed them quickly. The player can also take advantages of playing this level to get the achievement Sunny Days, which requires the player to produce 8000 sun. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' The Snorkel Zombie acts the same way as it does in the prequel. Like in the first game, use any lobbed-shot plant, a Chomper, any defensive plant or any instant-kill plants to kill it. It is best to use Plant Food on the player's Kernel-pults to stun them when eating the player's defensive plants and also Melon-pults (including the Winter Melon) to deal multiple hits on this zombie, even when the player see many of it in lanes. In addition to that, the player can use Bonk Choy by giving it Plant Food to deal multiple jabs on this zombie, even when there are many Snorkel Zombies on lanes. Ghost Peppers can also kill them while they are submerged. Homing Thistles can target it, as well as the A.K.E.Es. Another strategy is to plant Wall-nuts right before the shore line (the sea-weed line), and having Chompers right behind the Wall-nuts. And you could have "lobbing plants" such as a Kernel-pult, and replacing Wall-nuts with Pea-nuts. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Snorkel Zombie should not be able to sink with armfloats on, but it still does it (maybe they deflate). *Snorkel Zombie never appears on the Fog levels of Adventure Mode. This is likely to avoid making the fog levels too troublesome. This is why Dolphin Rider Zombie appears in Level 4-4 instead of this zombie. **However, he can appear in Survival: Fog (Endless) by hacking or changing saved files. *Although being dead, it wears a snorkel. *If someone looks closely, a bit of the right eye is visible. *The Snorkel Zombie will still do its bubbling animation underwater, even if it is in the middle of a Lily Pad. *The Snorkel Zombie is one of the five zombies that have eyewear, the others being the new Dancing Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Newspaper Zombie, and the Pogo Zombie. *It is one of the two zombies with straps on their eyewear, the other being the Zombie Bobsled Team. *If it is killed while it is underwater, only its head will fall off and its body will not be shown. Also, no degrades are shown. *If it bites a Garlic, it will not make a disgusted face, but it will make the 'bleh' sound and move instantly to another lane. **This trait is shared with the ladder zombie. *Snorkel Zombie is the only zombie that produces sun in Zombiquarium. *In DS version, after it eats a plant it speeds up as if it is most likely frightened. This applies to all other zombies after they encounter a plant. *The Snorkel Zombie is one of the Zombies not allowed in Versus Mode, for an obvious reason (cannot submerge in grass or pavement, so it would be senseless to have it available since Versus Mode is always the day setting). The other zombies not available in Versus Mode are the Imp, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Zombie Bobsled Team, Backup Dancer, and Dr. Zomboss. *Its mask has a crack on it showing its eye, but underwater its eye is still open, therefore it can see underwater. *If a Snorkel Zombie dies from a lobbed-shot plant while it is underwater, then it is one of three zombies that can die without degrading, with the others being Bungee Zombie and Dolphin Rider Zombie (while riding its dolphin). *If a Snorkel Zombie dies before it gets in the water, it will disappear. This also happens with the Dolphin Rider Zombie if it dies with its dolphin. However, most of the time the Snorkel Zombie dies early, he will jump in the water without his head and will sink there. **This is because his dying animation is meant in water not on land. *It's weird that Snorkel Zombie can't swim under the players plants. The pool could possibly be shallow, as this would also be why Pool Cleaners have their vacuum sticking out of he pool and no visible way of floating on water. **However, since they are Pool Cleaners, it can be possible for them to float on water, as long as the density of it is smaller than water. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Its right eye is fully visible. *It does not have to jump before submerging because it is already in the water when it enters the lawn. *It is the only Pool zombie to return in this game. *It shares Prospector Zombie's animation except it is slightly faster. *While it is surfacing, the projectiles can shoot through it without getting damaged. *When it is frozen, it cannot trigger a Tangle Kelp. *Its goggles are no longer cracked. *Bloomerangs cannot hit when it is in the water, even when it is eating. *Its snorkel is no longer attached to its mouth, even when submerged in water (that being the reason for the snorkel in the first place). *Its snorkel and fins is yellow rather than red. *Both of his feet have fins. *His shirt is removed. ru:Зомби с трубкой Category:Aquatic zombies Category:Pool Category:Pool encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Low" toughness Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Protected" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies